The Legend of Korra: Unknown Ally Part 1
by maila08
Summary: Who is this mysterious ally? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Ally Part 1

* * *

Korra woke up with her face on a cold wooden floor. She slowly rose, and was surprised to see that her right leg wasn't sore. She checked her wound and found it closed. "What the" she said confused. Her side didn't hurt either and when she lifted up her shirt and there were no bruises. "Aww damn" she began. "I'm dead".

"Not yet" a voice said. She turned quickly as Lieutenant walked into the room.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I had a healer take care of your wounds" he replied.

"But why? I thought you wanted me dead?"

"I do but you see there is no fun to my revenge if you don't suffer. You were bleeding a lot. Your death would have come too quick if I hadn't brought that healer in here. I want to savor every moment that you suffer in pain and agony".

"You're sick" she replied.

He grinned. "Maybe, but I will have my revenge" he said turning around.

"Well if you are going to kill me, can I at least have a last request?" she asked.

He looked back and approached her. "And that is?"

She shaped her right hand into a fist and hit Lieutenant on the face, knocking him on his back. "Thank you" she said rubbing her knuckles.

Several chi blockers entered the room and wrapped her in ropes. She tried to fight back with her new found strength but here were too many of them. They made her kneel and one grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled it back. Lieutenant got up, rubbing his chin. "You are going to regret that" he said.

"I doubt it" Korra replied.

He grimaced and took out his kali sticks, shoving them into her chest. She screamed as he shoved them even more into her, after a few minutes he pulled them back and she fell onto the floor. "Tie her hands and hang them from the ceiling" he commanded. The chi blockers did what they were told and left with Lieutenant in the lead.

When she was sure that they left she opened her eyes and lifted up her head to see if she could free her hands. She felt exhausted but still tried, but had no success. She looked down and thought about how her mother, father, Tenzin, Katara and her friends were probably out looking for her, worried. And then she thought about Mako, about how he must be suffering. A tear ran down her cheek. She had been angry at him for not telling her about Amon, but he had tried to protect her, and her hot head had reproached him. She didn't know if she would make it out alive, but she was going to try, for her parents and for him.

* * *

"We've looked EVERYWHERE!" Bolin groaned as he sat down.

"We obviously haven't because we haven't found Korra" Mako snapped. Bolin looked at him. "Sorry Bolin, I'm just worried".

"We have to keep looking" the Chief said. "We will find her, even if I have to turn this city inside out".

"I know of someone who can help us" Bolin said getting up.

"Who?" Mako and the Chief asked.

"Asami" he said with a blush.

"Bolin this is NO TIME to go visit your crush" Mako said walking away from him.

"This isn't about me" Bolin said. "It's about Korra, she can help us".

"How?" Mako asked.

"She knows people…people in dark places…" Bolin said looking down.

"Why would she even help us? She doesn't even like Korra!"

"Because she owes Korra" Bolin said.

"What?"

"Are you deaf" the Chief muttered with her arms crossed.

"Korra saved Asami before the ProBending tournament. The Triple Threat Triad had her cornered and Korra got her out of the jam".

"But Korra doesn't like her, she was jealous of her" Mako said.

Bolin sighed. "Korra didn't like her because even though she saved her and knew that she had a thing for you she tried to get at you. But she gave her word to repay the favor. This is the perfect opportunity".

"Alright Bolin, let's try this your way" Mako said.

Bolin smiled. "To Asami's house!"

Mako and the Chief both shook their head and followed.

* * *

Lieutenant was whipping Korra's back. Her shirt had several tears on it already and blood seeped through the cuts. Korra yelled as he whipped her again and tears of defeat rolled down her cheeks. She had lost count of how many times he had hit her already.

"Regretting your last request yet?" he taunted.

"Not…a chance…" Korra breathed. He wasn't going to break her that easily.

He grimaced and whipped her again. Korra let out another cry. She was sweating and panting hard, her back felt as if it were on fire. She might have passed out for a bit because she felt someone stick a kali stick on her chest and she opened her eyes with a scream. A chi blocker came in and whispered something in his ear.

"Looks like we have visitors" Lieutenant said. "Let them in".

Korra raised her head to see who they were. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was Hiroshi Sato and his daughter, Asami.

"Surprised Avatar?" Lieutenant said. Korra just stared at her.

"Who do you think supplied us with all this technology? Didn't you ever wonder who supplied us?"

Korra just looked at him. He whipped her again and she yelled.

"This wasn't to what we agreed to Lieutenant" Hiroshi Sato said as he saw Korra. "You were not to torture the Avatar this way".

"Hypocrite" Korra muttered. Lieutenant turned and raised his whip at her but Asami stood in front of her.

"Enough!" she said.

"Get out of the way" he growled. "Or I will whip you both". Asami held her ground. Lieutenant raised the whip again but Hiroshi Sato stopped him. "No! Don't hurt my daughter!" he pleaded.

"I want a moment alone with her" Asami said.

"What for?" Lieutenant asked.

"Leave the whip" she said. "I have something to settle with the Avatar".

Lieutenant grinned and handed her the whip. "I'll give you some time to get even" he said. "Mr. Sato, I believe we have some business to discuss".

He looked as his daughter and Asami nodded. "Yes" he said and they left the cell. Asami waited a few minutes before turning to look at Korra.

"Korra, I'm so sorry" she said.

"Are you, traitor" Korra said coldly. Asami flinched.

"Korra, I knew my father was…involved…in some way with the anti-bending revolution…I never thought he would be this involved…but I swear, I just found out today that he has been helping them out! And he isn't doing it because he wants to…he's doing it to protect me" Asami said looking down.

Korra looked at her. "Protect you? From what?"

"They threatened to kill me if he didn't help. There is a spy among someone we trust, we don't know who. That person has orders to kill me if my father fails to comply with their demands".

Korra grumbled something unintelligible. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

Asami looked at her. "I'm going to break you out".

"What? They'll kill you! We wouldn't make it out!" Korra screamed.

"Shut up!" Asami whispered. "I owe you. You helped me a long time ago. I want to repay the favor".

"No. I won't let you risk your life" Korra whispered back.

"Korra, look at you. You can't take much more" Asami said looking at Korra's back, it was bleeding.

"I can take as much as is needed. Get help, find Mako and Bolin. Then come back" Korra told her.

"Are you sure you want me to talk to Mako" Asami teased trying to lighten up the situation they were in.

Korra growled. "He is MINE" she said. "Don't forget that".

"Don't worry. I like the other brother to be honest. Mako is too serious, and he has no eyes for no one but you" she said with a smile. They both laughed. Korra gasped.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked.

"Yeah" Korra breathed.

"I promise I'll get you out of here soon" she said. They heard people approaching.

"Asami, you're going to have to use that thing" Korra told her looking at the whip.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to hit you with this!" Asami said.

"They're going to continue to anyways. Besides they'll suspect something if they don't hear me scream" Korra replied.

Asami hesitated. "Do it!" Korra commanded.

"Sorry" she whispered as she raised the whip and hit Korra in the back with it, she yelled. Asami flinched. Lieutenant entered the room. "Did you settle your business?" he asked.

Asami nodded. "I'm done here".

"Very well. Now it's my turn" he said taking the whip and hitting Korra with it. She screamed. Asami took one last look at her, anguish in her face. Korra looked at her too; she gave her a small smile until she was hit again.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Ally Part 2

* * *

Asami was silent as she drove back home with her father. He would glance at her every so often. It seemed that he wanted to say something but then wouldn't. After a while he figured he should break the silence.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

Asami's eyes hardened as she turned to look at him. "How could you?" she yelled.

Hiroshi Sato closed his eyes for a moment. "Please understand. I had to protect you".

"I understand that! But look at what he is doing to Korra!" she yelled again.

"I thought you didn't care about the Avatar?" he asked surprised.

She slumped in her seat and looked away. "She saved me once" Asami whispered.

Hiroshi Sato hit the brakes. "WHAT?" he yelled looking at his daughter.

She looked at him. "You heard me! She saved my life!"

Hiroshi Sato blinked several times. "How? I thought you hit her to settle something…" he began.

Asami flinched. "I did it because she asked me to. Lieutenant may have suspected something if he didn't hear her scream. I wanted to break her out. She saved me from the Triple Threat Triad just a couple of minutes before the championship round of ProBending. She competed injured, and it was because she saved me".

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"Would it have changed anything?" Asami snapped. Her father looked down. "That's what I thought. And I want you to know something". He looked up. "I WILL break Korra out. I owe her my life, and you will not stop me".

They stood in silence for a while. "I won't" he finally said. Asami looked at him, surprised.

"I have done many bad things lately. It was never my intention to hurt the Avatar. If you want to save her, then you should".

"You must not tell anyone though. We don't know who the snitch is, and I don't want to take any chances". He nodded and continued to drive home.

* * *

"We're here!" Bolin said with a smile.

"I hope for YOUR sake, that this girl can help us bonehead" the Chief told him. He rolled his eyes.

"She will" he replied. Mako leaned on the wall his arms crossed. He was looking down.

"Mako, she will help us" Bolin said putting his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"I need to find Korra" he said.

"We will. I promise" Bolin replied. "Ok here goes nothing" and he rang the bell. A butler answered it. "May I help you?" he said.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for Asami. I need to talk to her" Bolin said with a smile.

The butler looked at him and said "She is not here".

"What do you mean she's not here?" Bolin asked.

"She. Is . Not. Here" answered the butler again.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"No. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do" the butler said closing the door on Bolin's face. He pouted. "Well that was rude".

"We just wasted our time coming here" Mako said starting to walk away but then he stopped as he saw Hiroshi Sato and Asami walking towards them.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin said while blushing.

"Hello Bolin" she replied with a smile.

"Welcome to my home" Hiroshi Sato said.

Bolin smiled while the Chief and Mako nodded.

"I was going to look for you guys" she said. "Come in" and they followed her inside to her room. When they got there she locked the door.

"Let's get down to business" Mako said as soon as the door was close. "Can you-" he began but was cut off by Asami.

"I know where Korra is" she said.

"Well that was easy" Bolin said. The Chief punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"How do you know where Korra is?" Mako asked. She looked away.

"There is no time to explain, we have to break her out fast. I don't know how much more she can take" she said.

"Wait. You've seen her?" Mako said in an incredulous voice. She nodded. "How?"

Asami was going to explain when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me" her father said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going to step out for a moment. If you need anything, call the butler".

"Okay" she said.

"How is it that you have seen Korra?" Mako asked again.

She closed her eyes and said "My father has been supplying the Equalists with different weapons. I didn't know until today when I overheard him talking to some equalists. He did it to protect me. They threatened to kill me and so he complied. My father went to go meet with Lieutenant, i asked to go and i got a chance to see her".

Mako was shaking with anger. "How. Is. Korra." He managed to say.

"Mako you don't want to know".

"I said, how is she".

"Lieutenant is torturing her. She won't be able to hold on much longer. We have to go now".

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed her! She risked her life to save YOU!" he yelled.

Bolin got between him and Asami. "Mako you can't blame her! Her father was only trying to protect her" he said.

Mako glared at his brother. "I guess Korra's safety doesn't CONCERN YOU!" he spat. Bolin flinched.

"She's my friend too" he mumbled.

"Enough both of you!" the Chief said. "She said she can take us to Korra, perhaps we should give her the benefit of the doubt".

"Thank you" Asami said.

"But if you take a STEP out of LINE. I will crush you" the Chief told her. "Korra has done much for this city; I won't stop until she is found".

"Let's go" Asami said. Mako stared at her. "Mako this is not the time to hold grudges. I owe Korra my life. I won't betray you guys". He nodded and followed.

"Wait" the Chief said. They looked at her.

"What is it?" Bolin asked.

"Shut up!" the Chief said. They stood in silence and heard a small ticking sound.

"What is that?" Bolin asked.

Asami's and Mako's eyes widened.

"It's a bomb!" the Chief cried and then there was a big explosion.

* * *

Hiroshi Sato was driving around, trying to put his thoughts together. He had betrayed his daughter's trust. He had betrayed the world in helping keep the Avatar captive. He stopped for a moment as he saw the sky lit up with a huge boom. He knew where the explosion had come from, his house. "No" he gasped as he sped his way back home.


End file.
